Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated)
:This article is about the ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated incarnation of Shaggy Rogers. For other incarnations, see Shaggy Rogers (disambiguation).'' , season 1, episode 111. Rogers | nickname= Shag | gender= Male | hair= Dusty blond | eyes= Black | job= Student; Amateur sleuth | affiliation= New Mystery Incorporated; Angel Dynamite/Cassidy Williams; Vincent Van Ghoul | family= Paula Rogers (mother); Colton Rogers (father) | firstapp= : | actor= Matthew Lillard }} Norville "Shaggy" Rogers is a teenage citizen of Crystal Cove, and the owner and best friend of the Great Dane, Scooby-Doo. He lives in a respectable mansion with both his pet and his parents. Physical appearance Shaggy is a lanky Caucasian male in his late teens. He has a shaggy appearance like his name suggests, not always grooming his dusty blond hair or shaving regularly. He wears a dark green shirt with red bell-bottom pants, both of which fit him quite loosely, and black shoes. Personality Shaggy is the comical member of the gang who prefers to be eating rather than going on mysteries. He is very cowardly, scared at even the mention of monsters. He shares his fear of monsters and love of food with Scooby, his best friend. He has a strong bond with Scooby, and when he started dating Velma Dinkley he wanted to wait until Scooby would be ready to hear the news. He was never able to tell him and Scooby found out the hard way when he caught them at the prom together. An even worse shock was when he caught them kissing outside Shaggy's home. Scooby and Velma soon gave him an ultimatum on who he wanted to be with more. He wasn't able to choose until Scooby's life was put in jeopardy by the Fright Hound, and he broke up with Velma. , season 1, episode 10. He is often forced to do things he doesn't want to do and is a bit of a pushover. This includes things like going to the prom with Velma, dressing up as a girl , season 1, episode 1. or being bait. History Early life He and the other kids were caught in haystacks along with the Creeper. , season 1, episode 6. He became obsessed with the Crypts and Creatures dice game, locking himself in his room, and then acting out on Professor Emmanuel Raffalo, before realizing his problem. , season 2, episode 4. ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' Season one The gang were arrested by Sheriff Bronson Stone for interfering in police business. After being taken home by his parents, he had breakfast, with Colton & Paula trying to dissuade him into finding less troublesome friends to no avail. On their way to school in the Mystery Machine, Velma wanted to know why he hadn't called her the other night, with Shaggy explaining he had fallen asleep to Vincent Van Ghoul movie. She tried to kiss him, but he didn't want Scooby to see who he thought wasn't ready to know and didn't want to hurt his feelings. Velma didn't care and was about to tell Scooby, when the Slime Mutant attacked them. Later, the gang find out that the Slime Mutant is connected to the Fruitmeir's dessert, which made Shaggy believe that if they solved the mystery, they could have their own shop and an endless supply of the dessert. But what it actually meant was Shaggy and Scooby disguising themselves as girls so they can take waitress jobs and let the gang in at night to investigate. , season 1, episode 1. He got stuck in Gatorsburg with the gang when the van's engine had been stolen. He tried calling his parents, but they didn't answer due to still-life painting night. He then had to figure out what he was doing wrong with Velma. They ended up alone together in Drowsy Gator Hotel, but were interrupted by Scooby who was on the run from the Creeping Creatures. , season 1, episode 2. Velma didn't wanted Shaggy to change his eating habits, which in a moment of weakness led to Daphne Blake getting kidnapped by the Man Crab. , season 1, episode 4. She also wanted him to wear new pants, giving him a pair of really tight ones. , season 1, episode 5. Velma wanted Shaggy to take her to the prom, which he had to do by walking out on a Van Ghoul movie marathon with Scooby. Scooby got suspicious and thought he was being taken away by the Ghost Girl. He later found out the truth and felt betrayed. He tried replacing Shaggy with a dummy named Harry, but they eventually reconciled, much to Velma's disdain. , season 1, episode 7. He wore a pirate costume at the Royal Knights Faire, where it got him kidnapped by the Gnome. , season 1, episode 8. But things were about to get worse when Scooby caught Shaggy and Velma kissing. Scooby and Velma then demanded that Shaggy decide on who he wanted to be with. , season 1, episode 9. Scooby was framed with attacking Angie Dinkley's tour group, when it was the similar looking robot canine Fright Hound. Sheriff Bronson Stone was eager to put him in the Crystal Cove Animal Asylum for the Criminally Insane, which caused Shaggy to be distraught. This was what caused Shaggy to chose Scooby over Velma. Following their break-up, the girls and boys decided to investigate the Vampire case separately. , season 1, episode 11. His father drove him to Darrow University to check out as a potential college. Before leaving, he told Shaggy not to mention their relation. , season 1, episode 12. He had gained a love for Nature Slivers. , season 1, episode 13. Shaggy along with Fred, Daphne and Velma got captured by Lord Infernicus, who made identical guinea-pig. , season 1, episode 14. Season two Shaggy was indeed sent to military school and given a makeover to match, although the drill sergeant, who referred to Shaggy as "Private Hippy", reprimanded him for keeping his chin stubble, but according to Shaggy it had a mind of its own. Soon Scooby-Doo broke him out with a tank. , season 2, episode 1. Appearances * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated ** Every episode Notes/trivia * While Shaggy and Scooby are terrified of monsters, they love Vincent Van Ghoul movies. They even watch a week long marathon of Van Ghoul movies together every year. , season 1, episode 6. * Shaggy is the only member of the group to have kissed the both female members of the group; Velma in Battle of the Humungonauts and Daphne in Night Terrors. * Shaggy's speech is peppered with 'like' and some people have expressed annoyance at the bad habit, notably Velma in and author Harlan Ellison in . Gallery Shaggy_Mystery_Inc.gif Shaggy's_SDMI_title_card.png|Title card from the theme song. See also * Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) * Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, and Velma Dinkley (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) * Shaggy Rogers and Velma Dinkley (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) * Shaggy Rogers and Fred Jones (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) * Shaggy Rogers and Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) References Category:Crypts and Creatures players Category:Crystal Cove citizens Category:Crystal Cove High School students Category:Military Category:Mystery Incorporated (Crystal Cove successors) Category:Rogerses (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 characters Category:Victims